1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a snap-in antenna and more particularly to snap-in fixed or retractable antennas which may be easily secured to a wireless communication device such as a cellular telephone and which are easily removed therefrom.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the ever-increasing growth in the wireless communications industries, suppliers of portable wireless devices, such as cellular telephone handsets, are constantly seeking ways to improve the value of their product while reducing manufacturing costs. One area of intense price pressure is the antenna. Currently, most antenna designs for wireless devices such as cellular telephones, land mobile radio and other portable devices are one of two types. One type of antenna design is the retractable or collapsible antenna. The radiator of the retractable antenna may be extended from the top of the device housing while in use. The antenna radiator may also be retracted into the housing while in the standby mode. The second major type of antenna design is the fixed antenna wherein the antenna radiator is fixed in the extended position and does not move.
In either of the antenna designs discussed above, they are normally comprised of the following components: (1) a radiating element such as a straight wire whip or a helical wound wire; (2) a threaded metal connector that connects the antenna to the communications device; (3) a flexible cover that covers all exposed components; and (4) other miscellaneous components within the antenna assembly. In addition to that described above, the antennas require a mated threaded connector inside the communications device and some sort of electrical connection between the printed circuit board and the antenna.